lord_of_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Exploration/@comment-109.190.172.60-20150327143049
Well first, some usefull information - the power of card augment with their evolution (like, athena give earth combat strenght +10/20/30% depending on her evolution). That also include the expedition card. Some bonus seem to have less gain with evolution (like 20/25% cost reduction). - Battle power is attack + skill (or so the japanese wiki said) - There is a typo : above, not avobe. And then, the main part : I was trying to find the best power/gold (p/g) ratio for card, here some note then my "findings". Note : all card data come from the japanese wiki, and I only look for maxed card - There is a lot of card with different cost or strange evolution (like... a UC who finish R++, SR card with a R card cost, etc...). - Usually, card with unusually low cost (or start UC and finish R, which often have lesser cost) are more cost efficient than other card in the same rarity. I'm not sure there is some of these arround right now - Card with higher maximum LV (and usually no evlution) also tent to be more efficient. Same, I don't think there is some arround right now. - Card with increased cost, on the other hand, tent to be less efficient. - Exploration card with with a lot of attack are super efficient - Excluding those strange card, it seem like there isn't that much differences between one card or another. I assume it's better to look at card with skill than simply powerfull card. - C card. Excluding one with skill. The less costy (5 or less unevolved) are really gold efficient (between 170-220/100-120 p/g for the 3/5 cost ; then 110-130/75-90 for the 5/8 cost). Not that usefull since they lack power. Even with a full team of 8 card, I doubt you can succed in higher LV missions. So apart for the skilled one, go for UC. - UC card are "cheap". Usually between 100-120 p/g ; 110-130 for the +(+) version. + Tend to be better than ++ cost wise. Special mention for miu (370/347/296) and navi (285 p/g). Berefu, delta & vera are the best normal costed UC. I'm not really sure people wants to use gold to LV up UC for doing cheaper exploration through. - R card. Exclusing all the strange ones mentioned before, the p/g is arround 40-52 for R, 50-70 for R+ and 45-70 for R++ (just an estimation there). - Excluding card with unusual cost, the p/g is usually arround 15 for SR, and 25 for SR+/++. There ++ seem to be a bit more cost efficient (again, that is just esitmations here, I may have missed good cards) In conclusion : I SR cards cost a lot on exploration, so avoid them if you don't want to spend a lot of money (apart from their skill). R are also costy, but they are already better. Card with unusually low cost are great. And since they exist card that diminish the expedition cost, that conclusion can be wrong.